Jealousy Naruto One Shot
by XxXHARUXxX
Summary: Naruto suddenly becomes popular with the ladies, which makes Sasuke jealous. But of who? Naruto's new girlfriends or Naruto himself? SasuNaru. Now with lemon! Reviews Please!


Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto or Naruto.**

**Warning: This contains Shounen Ai (boyXboy) romance. SasuNaru !!LEMON!!  
**

**Author's Note: At first I submitted the PG13 version of it. It was smut free, but my inner fangirl was like me want lemon! So I decided to put smut into it. Lol this is my first yaoi so reviews please!!  
**

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

Many a times I have wondered, _How the heck did my life get so fucked up? _But right now I'm thinking about _who _fucked it up. And that bastard just happens to be my rival in love and ultimate jackass SASUKE UCHIHA. For the past few weeks he has humilated me, stole my girlfriends, and now he is _kissing me._At this point most people would have shoved him off and yelled something about how disgusting getting kissed was. But here's the thing, Sasuke is GOOD at kissing. He starts out soft and then he pulls you in by kissing harder. Next thing you know his hands sliding up your back and you accidentally moan with pleasure.

So how did this fangirl fantasy start? By Sasuke being a jealous wreck.

* * *

It started when Sakura decided to date me. At first when she asked me out I was surprised, it was totally out of the blue too. I was just eating my midday ramen like usual, and then she just walked over, sat down next to me and asked me to be her boyfriend. At that point I ever-so-suavely choked on my ramenand nearly gagged on her. None the less I was still able to choke out "I would love to Sakura-chan".

The next few days were bliss, walking through the park holding hands, talking about ramen, it was like a dream. But figures, that my dream would be ruined by a nightmare. And that nightmare happened to be Sasuke. All week long as me and Sakura would do our couple thing I would see him glance evilly at us. Usually that happens all the time, but this time it was different, because through his glare I could see his eyes were burning green with envy. That fact made going out with Sakura all the better. Finally that bastard was jealous of ME after all the years I've been walking in his snobby shadow. It was my time, and boy did it feel good... while it lasted.

After our one week of pure bliss Sakura randomly dumped me, almost as randomly as she asked me out. It was a bright Saturday afternoon and I was walking though town to meet Sakura at the natto shop in the market district. I was really happy because she called me out the night before to meet her there. Even though we had been going out for a week this was to be our first real date. In my pocket was a bejeweled butterfly hair clip in a silk pouch I was planning to give Sakura. It was our one week and usually people exchange some token to show their love, with any luck Sakura was going to give me one too. But that day I learned a something about my luck, I have none. I walked straight into the shop and I saw Sakura sitting in a both. Then she looked up at me, giving me the 'I have bad news for you, yet I'm so sorry too' look. Walking over I couldn't help but think, _'Oh shit.' _And shit was right, because that's how my day went. I sat down across from her, and then she dumped me. And she was _cruel_about it too. I remember her stinging words clearly. "Sorry Naruto-kun but I'm breaking up with you. I have accomplished my mission and I have no use for you any longer." Wait, I had said, what do you mean mission, and you were just using me?! This was the best week of my life and it was all just an act?!" And then she nonchalantly replied, "Yup, I just wanted to make Sasuke-kun jealous so he would go out with me! And it worked!" Wow she so knows how to let you down gently... into a pile of nails. After she blatantly crushed my self esteem she walked out almost skipping with joy. I looked through the window to watch her go, and low and behold she was walking hand in hand with Sasuke. I should have made a scene, just to make the bastard wait longer.

I exited the nato shop all depressed and headed straight to Ichiraku'sto eat my body weight in noodles. It's like Iruka always said, 'fill the gap in your heart with something you love'. By this method I had successfully gained ten pounds from the first time I had met her.

Later on that week I decided to walk to the park, thinking a change of scenery might be good. It wasn't so after a hour and a half of depressed sulking I left. I decided to take the long way home, attempting to stall as long as possible my inevitable encounter with the tub of chocolate ice cream waiting for me in the freezer. The night was comfortable, not to hot, but not to cold. Perfect. Unlike the weather my evening was not perfect however. For on my painful walk home alone I ran into Hinata. Don't get me wrong or anything, Hinata's nice and all, but her speech impediment bugs the crap out of me. Not only that but I think she has some disease, or born with a weak heart or something. Every time I see her she faints. I think that gives her a bigger handicap than bushy-brows. Anyway there she was walking down the street towards me. And just my luck, she wanted to talk.

"H-hi Naru-to k-kun." She stuttered at me, looking down at her fidgeting hands. "I heard-d what-t happened with Sak-ura. Im sorry Naruto-to kun." Great. At least I know that my humiliating experience has spread. Being polite I said hi back and asked her how she was. She tried to answer put luckily Kiba showed up.

"Hey Hinata, hey Naruto!" He said smiling wolfishly, Akamaru in his arms. I liked Kiba, he was easy going like me. After a light conversation we were about to part ways when I remembered the butterfly clip in my pocket. I had no use for it since my heart had been crushed, so I figured Hinata might as well have it. This was a bad mood, because as soon as I handed it to her, it triggered one of her fainting spells. So then it was just me and Kiba, staring at the the unconscious form at our feet. Which sparked this conversation:

"She should get that checked out, it's kind of troublesome to everyone if she keeps fainting like that."

"Naruto you idiot. Don't you get it HInata fainted because of YOU. She's been in love with you for a while now."

"Holy shit! Then that means all that stuttering and blushing was because she's a pervert? I would do the same if the person I was having erotic fantasies about was standing in front of me."

"Naruto, Hinata doesn't seem like the type to..."

"Well see ya around Kiba!" I said sprinti, leaving ng homehim to deal with the unconscious Hinata. Seems like my night was looking up. Hinata wasn't bad looking, and the pervertedness was a plus for any healthy teenage boy. What the heck. It's better then sulking. I went to bed that night, smiling for the first time in days, with thoughts of asking Hinata out tomorrow.

My date with Hinata was pleasant, and the ramen was amazing. The only thing about the date the date that wasn't amazing were the glaring eyes focused at the back of my head. Seems like Sasuke saw fit to crash our date. But I wouldn't let him steal my girl this time. Hell no! Screw him! He can steal some other guy's girl!

But I was kidding myself. If Sasuke wanted something he would have it and he DID. Turns out Hinata was very easy to seduce, because the very next day she was having perverted thoughts about Sasuke, and I was without a girlfriend again. At that point I was more aggrivated than heartbroken, and I had thought up very colorful words to shout at Sasuke. And I did. Well... at least I tried too. The very night that Hinata had dumped me so she could go out with Sasuke, I built up a considerable rage, grew a few, and headed over to the bastard's house to 'disturb the peace'.

"Sasuke! Get your ass out here!"

"Shut up! God do you have to be so fucking load all the time?" he swore at me as he opened the door. Brushing past him I walked straight into his hallway and began cusing him out.

"Get your own freaking girlfriends dick-hole! Why the heck do you keep stealing mine?" I asked rhetorical. To my surprise the teme answered:

"Isn't it obvious? I was jealous." Holy crap I thought, hearing him say this was worth loosing Hinata.

"Hmph of course you were. I am AMAZING you know." I replied triumphantly. But what he said next I totally didn't expect.

"Not of you them dobe."

"Wait... wha?" That sentence was cut short by Sasuke's mouth, which he suddenly pressed into mine. And thats how I got into this situation.

* * *

Continuing from earlier, Sasuke's hands left my back and began tussling my hair, making me clutch his shirt tightly as I let out a moan. As he pulled me even closer to him, I felt something hard poke into me. Breaking the kiss Sasuke shoved me into his bedroom and onto his bed. Climbing on top of me he pulled off my shirt, and tossed it behind him, and then started to lick my chest. _Holy crap, he wanted me to be his 'uke'! Well heck no, time to stop this right here!_

"Sasuk-ke w-wait." I said. _Shit. That sounded really girly, I'm so going to end up his bitch_.

"What Naruto?" He said, looking up at me sexily. He then continued to wash my chest as he waited for my answer.

"I-isn't thi-is going a b-bit fast?" I stuttered. Crap I was too busy enjoying the pleasant feeling of his hot tongue on my chest to remember to be a man.

"Naruto. I've waited too long for this. Tonight I must have you." And that's when my hormones kicked in. Uncontrollably I pulled him into another kiss, saying something like 'then take me teme.' I was too distracted by testosterone to stop him from taking off my pants...

* * *

"Hey Naruto, have you gained weight?" Sasuke said looking at my naked body.

"That's not something you should say to someone you want to sleep with you know..." _Bastard it was your fault anyways!_

"Your right sorry." He said shifting lower. He opened my legs and licked the underside of my shaft.

"Ahhh!" I moaned out, slightly disgusted at myself for enjoying something so perverted. Encouraged by my moan, he stuck it in his mouth and started to deep throat. I came after a few minutes. Sasuke then sat back and lowered my onto him.

"Uhhh!" I half moaned.

"Did that hurt?" He whispered to me in what I assumed to be a half assed concern.

"No... it just feels strange..."

"Good." He smirked, and thrusted into me.

* * *

"Nnn! Sasuke harder!" I panted into his ear as he hit my pleasure spot. Lucky for me I had a considerate seme and he thrust harder into me.

"pant Naruto your getting tighter." He said to me.

"I'm sorry moan but I think I'm going to cum."

* * *

"Ahh!" I said as I came. Sasuke came soon after me. Pulling out of me he hugged my and we cuddled under his sheets, sweaty but feeling good.

I was about to fall asleep in his arms when he whispered gently in my ear, "Just so you know, I'm not going to let you sleep tonight."


End file.
